A little bliss can't hurt
by NukalurkCakes
Summary: The lone wanderers fate is sealed with an unfortunate event that brings her closer to a certain bodyguard ghoul. Together they form a reluctant bond that turns into something more. Rated M for sexual goodness in later chapters. Complete (Charon, FLW, slow burn, quick updates.)
1. Unfortunate beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about fallout! I will be changing things constantly as ideas rap around my head. Review, review, review!

* * *

It was strange walking in the wastes feeling a dark presence behind her. She wasn't fond of people. People viewed her as a toy. Something they could play with to keep there heads busy with thoughts other than the wastes that consumed everyone's life. No one treated her serious, all they saw was the pretty face and thin frame that got eyed every time she walked into a building inhabited by people. She was the perfect height that became the universal one when making armor so everything fit her in that aspect but she was thin, too thin so nothing fit snug to her even after gaining the muscles all around her body. Blue eyes and black hair with shades of purple made her head. She never wore make up because she never needed it on her naturally beautiful skin. She tried her best to keep clean, nothing like how she was in the vault but she bathed and never let her hair get too greasy. It was better than anything anybody else tried to do. So yeah, she hated people. Ghoul or not and having the biggest ghoul stride quietly behind her didn't make her feel any better about it. Not that she had anything against ghouls physically but the fact that they hated every god damn person within miles of them and called everyone "smooth-skin" didn't sit right in the pit of her stomach. Whether it was just an observational nickname or not, the way is resonated off a ghouls raspy voice told her it was derogatory. It's no better than people calling them zombies though and feeling as there was nothing she could do to change that she sighed heavily rubbing the back of her neck. As if a signal went off she heard the ghoul behind her cough followed by a "We need to rest" coming from his mouth. Startled I stopped and spun around eyeing the behemoth before me.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said cautiously.

All the response she got out of him was a grunt as he sat on a near by rock. She didn't understand why we needed to rest, they were maybe 20 miles from Megaton. She didn't want to stop as she huffed her bangs off her forehead and crossed her arms.

"Are you going to sit?"

She hadn't even realize she was still standing. she probably looked like an idiot and a fresh shade of pink fell over her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Actually I thought I'd take first watch." she said a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her but quickly let it falter in its natural place. Seems her quick excuse wasn't working.

"You should rest. It's my job to watch over you." he stated simply with a plain look on his face. She cringed and shook at his words that sounded so foreign to her. His job.

"Fine." was all she could muster as she sat down and began searching her bag for something to eat. Absentmindedly she pulled out a piece of paper, worn through its years and began reading much like she did a thousand times before it. She couldn't believe she was in possession of this. How could she have been so stupid to let this happen? She dropped her head into her hands crumpling the paper just a bit. The ghoul heard and gave a side glance without changing his expression, turning back to the wastes after staring at the paper and back to her again.

* * *

"RAAAWW!" was all she heard when the spiked piece of board smashed against her side sending her and her pack reeling off to the mutants right. Mustering all the strength she could, she grabbed onto the barbed wire not paying attention to new cuts on her hands as she used it to get up and limp towards her pack. Grabbing the ripper she had scavenged and hoped to god it still worked during the tumble. She turned around just in time to receive another life threatening wail to her head with the Super mutants fist. Turning on the ripper she jabbed it in his direction but he was too quick. He kicked her in the stomach.

"KIIIIIILL!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP

It was coming closer to her, she knew it. Her body shaking, she was terrified. She never liked to admit it but she knew she was done for. It's what she gets for getting lost in the D.C ruins fumbling with the map on her pipboy. She wasn't paying attention when she bumped into the super mutant while he was an patrol. The ground shook below her as he got closer and the last thing that came to mind was her father. Not lying dead on the ground of the purifier but smiling down at her telling her about her mother. She smiled, content with what was about to happen.

THUMP THUMP THU..

It stopped. It was hear. This was it. She opened her eyes as bullets flew above her straight into the Super Mutants chest right next to her. Faintly hearing the wales of a woman and the crying growl of the mutant. She reached for the ripper and with as much strength as she could muster started it up and plunged it deep into the eyes of the shocked mutant. Blood and saliva coming out of his mouth splashed onto her face as he fell backwards with her on top. The air was knocked out of her and feeling the breathing of the super mutant stop, she passed out.

 _"It's beautiful daddy!" A little girl exclaimed big eyes staring of into the distance._

 _"I know sweetheart. It's called a Sunset. It's the universal signal for the day coming to an end." Her dad explained while watching his little girl._

 _"There is so much water! I've never seen so much before! It looks like it goes on forever. Can I drink it?"_

 _"No honey. That's salt water. Very different from the water we drink, it will only make you sick. Come on sweety I have a surprise for you." He put out his hand with a smile._

 _"Daddy! You know I don't like surprises!" She huffed crossing her arms._

 _"I promise you will like this one."_

 _Reluctantly she grabbed his hands and he walked her down to the dock and towards a little row boat waiting patiently for them._

 _"Here let me help you." He grabbed her under the armpits and she squirmed and kicked under his hands._

 _"No daddy! What is that thing!" She had this horrified expression and all he could do was chuckle._

 _"It's alright sweety. Trust dear ol' dad, yeah?"_

 _He set her in the boat and it swayed at the touch of her feet. Scared, she dropped to the groud to better balance herself as the boat rocked back and fourth._

 _"Daddy I don't like this!"_

 _No response_

 _"Daddy?!" She looked up to find him not there as well as the dock and land. She was alone on the swaying boat._

 _"DADDY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" She cried gripping the edge of the boat._

 _It shook dramatically as she screamed for her dad. The waves began to pick up at the sound of her cry and the boat shook and swayed harder than before. She looked down at the water to see her father's face in the water. She bent down reaching for her dad, arms elbow length into the water._

 _"DADDY, HELP ME!"_

 _He smiled as the boat tipped over sending the little girl into darkness._


	2. Bruised and scarred

Eyes opening to feeling of being forcibly shaken.

"Come on girly! We can't stay here!" came a raspy voice.

She groaned as the weight of her body pulled on her aching muscles and gushing wounds. Grasping hard onto the figures shoulders she felt herself being taken towards somewhere by the person. Doors were shut behind them as a musky smell hit her face. She couldn't see as her eye became swollen from the force of the punch.

"Lets get you to the Chop Shop girly" Came the same voice to her right.

She felt other hands grip her left side and help balance her weight as she was pulled towards what she assumed was the Chop shop. All the while she kept whispering "thank you's" to the figures helping her.

"Heh. You won't be saying that when you can see us" Said the voice to the left. It was more masculine than the voice to the right and she didn't understand the venom she heard in his voice.

"Barrows! Open your damn door!"

She heard the squeak of a door than a "My god, get her on that table!"

Was she that badly hurt? She felt terrible but nothing life threatening.

She was laid on the table and who she assumed was Barrows, began cutting the fabric of her shirt and pants. She was completely naked now but she didn't care. She was getting help.

"I need stimpacks and blood packs now! Hurry!"

She heard shoes graze floor and felt a sense of gratitude to whoever wanted to help but also dread at the realization of how hurt she was if she needed those things. Why weren't any of them putting her to sleep? She could feel everything that Barrows was doing. He was inspecting her wounds and with every touch it made her skin recoil from the pain. He'll probably do it when she needs being cut open or sewed up. No use wasting it if he wasn't ready but she was in so much pain she was hoping he would do it soon.

Running feet and heavy pants were at the door a second later.

"I have..to go...back.. to patrolling" the female voice breathed then she turned away and walked to the doors.

"Thank you Willow! She will need these!"

"No prob, doc" she yelled at the doors closed.

"Graves I need the vodka and the scalpel"

He was handed the equipment and she felt him poor vodka over her entire body. Maybe she IS damaged that badly. The vodka seeped into her wounds and she screamed out.

"NURSE GRAVES! WHY ISN'T SHE UNDER?" She heard him yell.

"I'm..sorry I was just surprised by it all! I'll get right on it!" she scrambled as she found the necessary equipment.

Thankful for this the lone wanderer drifted off into a much needed sleep.

When she awoke she was greeted by a dark room filled with different medical supplies. She was alone except for the glowing feral ghouls on the opposite of the glass just to her right. She wasn't scared of them, more perplexed as to why they were behind the glass window. Where exactly was she? She didn't notice the pain at first but when she tried to move she was met with it like a smack in the face. It was unlike any other she has ever felt in her life. Even after she tumbled down the cliff after leaving Vault 101 for the first time. She didn't think it would be there but when she opened those doors and the light was so intense she couldn't see, the last thing on her mind was to watch out for the cliff. She was scared, and confused and needed to get away and just fell off it. It was short enough to not kill her but for a fragile little thing born from a vault it was earth shattering. She bled from every limb while she made her way to the structure she now knows as Megaton. This however was worse. Far worse. She surveyed the damage done by the brute. Her hip was completely covered by bandages and she couldn't feel her toes. Her other leg was fine just a bit bruised. Her arms had scratches but nothing worth more than a glance. Her hand however was also bandaged. She uncovered the bandage to find her skin completely torn apart and mangled. It was ugly but she didn't think too much of it. That barbed wire helped her get up even if it got her a sickening punch. She felt for her face and noticed a bandage around her head as well as her left eye. she about to uncover it to see if she was blind in that eye but the door swung open and a ghoul in a lab coat walked in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said not taking his eyes off the clipboard in his hands.

"where am I?" She asked putting the bandage back on her hand and setting them both in her lap.

"You're in the Chop shop located in Underworld and you're god damn lucky to still be here, smooth-skin. My name is Barrows."

She hated being called that.

"My name is Mandy."

"Right well, Mandy, I'm here to change your bandages and talk to you about payment." He walked over to her and pulled the blanket off and started changing the bandage on her hip. This is the first look she was able to get at it and to her horror there were pieces of flesh missing and it was torn much worse than her hand. He must of heard the gasp because he quickened his pace in bandaging and finished up the rest. She didn't even realize her eye was completely fine when he changed the bandages. She hadn't felt the tears as they began to fall.

"Aw come on smooth-skin, it's ok. I'm the best damn doctor there is. You're lucky I even kept your leg attached." He said with a sight chuckle.

At the sound of that she began to sob horribly and covered her face with her hands. She could feel his stare and decided she should muster up some courage.

"Will I...be able to walk..*hic*.. again? Let alone fight?" She asked between cries.

"With luck, and a lot of physical therapy you should be able to do everything you used to be able to do. But that isn't going to be cheap." He said as he picked up his clipboard and started writing something again.

"How much is it going to be?" She asked after her sobs became short sniffles and heavy sighs.

"About 2,000 caps."

"Why so much?! That's redicu.."

"Hey you've already been here 4 days. You've used my medical supplies, bedding, and not to mention it will take a lot of time for your body to heal itself." He said while pointing his pencil to her then back to is clipboard.

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't think of all that." If he wanted 2,000 caps for all this than that was a more than fair deal. She almost felt like she was cheating him!

"Did anyone by any chance find my pack outside? I lost it in the fight." She said looking down in shame at the situation she put herself into for being so reckless.

"You're damn lucky Willow went back to loot that super mutant. She found it laying near it and picked it up for you. She has it in her possession."

She looked up at him, a small smile touching my face. "Oh that's wonderful! Can you get her for me?"

"I'm not your errand boy. Get her yourself she's outside the doors straight ahead." He turned around and left her staring at the door. How was she suppose to get it if she couldn't even move my left leg?!

After awhile she decided to test her muscles starting from the top. Rolling her head she tested her neck swearing under her breath as it popped. She lifted up her shoulders and arms and cracked her back moaning at the feel. She tried the right leg and everything was working just fine until she tried to lift up the left. It wouldn't budge. Not even the muscles were twitching as she willed myself harder and harder. She could feel the sting of tears forcing themselves back but she pushed them down and looked around the room. She scanned until her eyes fell on a crutch leaning up against the door connecting to the room with glowing feral ghouls. reluctantly she peeled herself off the bed onto the floor, muscles screaming from the misuse of them. Her stomach pressed onto the cold floor while she propped her upper half up with her elbows. Inch by inch she pulled herself towards the crutch praying no one walked in on her embarrassing display. As she got closer the feral's screeched watching her on the ground. The perfect meal if it wasn't for the glass separating her from them. She made it to the crutch and pulled herself off the floor and regained some balance. She dusted herself off and fixed her clothes and made her way to the door. Opening it she was met with a similar musky smell and a bunch of ghoul eyes on her. Ignoring all of them she looked straight ahead and sure enough there were big double doors just like Barrows had said. Unsteadily and unsure of herself she made her way to those doors. She could hear a couple snickers behind her back as she passed by a couple ghouls followed by a chair being pushed back. Familiar hands grabbed her arm as the male ghoul helped her steady herself. All snickering came to a stop as this ghoul helped her towards the doors.

"You are one tough cookie." He said with a smile that went away as quick as it came.

"Thank you again, really I mean it." She looked at him and he looked at her almost shocked.

"You mean, you aren't going to yell at me?"

She laughed. "No. Of course not." She looked away from him and watched her feet focusing on what she was doing, fully aware his eyes never left her as we made our way to the doors.

He opened them for her and she gave him one more quick thank you before making her way to the ghoulette with an assault rifle and her pack on her back.

"Excuse me, are you Willow by any chance?"

She turned around and looked at the vaulty as if she saw a ghost.

"Wow! You live!" She exclaimed walked over to her.

"Yeah luckily. Hey can I have my pack? I have some payments to deal with."

Willow slugged the pack off her back and helped her put it on. The extra wait helped ground herself on the crutch.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "For saving my life and all."

She nodded and turned away continuing her patrol of the entrance of underworld.

She made my way back to the Chop Shop fully aware of the looks but all she wanted was to relax. She got on the bed and pulled out the caps Barrows wanted and shoved the rest in her bag. Money was never a problem which was a good thing in the wastes. Everything costs money now. She slowly slid down into the bed wrapping herself in the all but warm sheet and let her lids fall as she fell asleep.


	3. The start of something

A month went by working with Barrows and Nurse Graves trying to get her to be able to walk again. It was slow and torturous but effective as her left leg slowly regained its feeling. There were long nights of crying herself to sleep because her leg wouldn't budge the entire day no matter how hard she tried and she could tell Barrows and Graves were getting tired of her presence in the Chop shop.

She got up from the bed and shimmied her way towards the crutch to the far side of the wall. She forced herself to leave it there every night so she had a reason to walk more to get to it. She had high hopes making her way to Carol's place that there was something Carol could do about her living situation because no one was sweeter than Carol.

She was instantly greeted by happy warm faces anywhere she went. Everyone seemed to like her except a few ghoul residents. She helped as much as a crippled person could and people seemed to really enjoy being helped but her, its like they've missed it. She still didn't appreciate being called a smooth-skin though and everyday she had to deal with it, except from Carol. Carol was the only one to treat her like an equal and that was something she had always wanted to happen towards a normal person and a ghoul.

"Hey Carol, I have a serious question for you." She said as she sat down at her usual table.

Carol looked in my direction curiously as she stuffed a can of Pork N' Beans in a pot heating it up. Mandy always ordered the same thing and Pork N' Beans were the only things that weren't stale. Being heated up also helped the gelatinous texture the liquid surrounding the beans made. Carol poured some beans in a bowl and made her way over to Mandy before taking the seat in front of her.

"What is it hon?" She eyed her curiously.

"Well Barrows is getting a little much and Graves keeps giving me dirty looks so I was hoping you knew of a place nearby that I could stay." She shoveled down some beans before looking up at her.

"There isn't much of a hotel in Underworld seeing as we don't get enough visitors to keep it going. All we have is my shop where some people can stay but all the beds are taken and I don't think you're going to find anything close by outside of underworld...buuuut..." She hesitated.

"I do have an extra closet. It aint much but a bed would fit in perfectly and you'd have peace and quiet."

Mandy looked at her for a moment before smiling wide.

"I won't make much noise and I won't be here all day seeing as I'm getting physical therapy done at the Chop Shop."

Carol got up and grabbed her empty bowl smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to have you move in. For rent I'll charge you a cap a day." She winked and started to walk away.

"Carol that's nothing! I should at least be giving you 120 caps a night!" She limped towards the front desk where Carol had returned to and gave her the 3 caps for the meal. She was always giving her discounts and although it made things easier she always felt terrible, like she was using her kindness.

"I won't hear none of it. You have helped me so much around here. A cap a day is perfect." She smiled.

Mandy couldn't help but smile back at her as she placed her hand on Carol's arm.

"Thank you so much Carol. I mean it." She then turned and headed out the door.

The rest of the day was filled with a very happy Barrows and Graves helping her put a bed in Carol's Place and continuing her work with Physical therapy. At night she usually made her way up to the bar to get something to drink. Just a small shot of vodka always eases the pain and lulls her to sleep. Limping to The Ninth Circle she made her way up the stairs and to the doors and opened them.

The first time she came here she was met with weird looks and judging faces. She nearly tripped and fell over the stairs and embarrassed herself to no end before looking at Ahzrukhal pleading for help. He just looked away and began polishing a shot glass not giving her the time of day. She knew what he was. He was scum and by what Carol had told her he was a greedy man who cared only for money and power. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed the pouch of caps she brought with her and cleared her throat to get his attention. When he finally looked at her she shook the bag of caps to get that clinking sound he most likely loved to hear and was given a sly smile in return. He whistled and pointed at her and continued polishing the glass.

Confused she just stared at him. Within seconds the crutch that was supporting her weight was taken from her and she fell into the arms of a very tall, very large ghoul. She stared oggly into his face, scanning over his features as he picked her up unwavering his bland facial expression. He grasped onto her hip and she gave a sharp intake of breath as a shot of pain spread through her. He noticed and looked down at her as he carried her bridal style, crutch under his armpit, to a bar stool setting her down with ease and giving her crutch back. She watched, pink faced, rubbing her hip as he walked back to his seat in the dark corner of the bar and sat down not wavering his stare towards her. She couldn't tell if his look had tiny laces of pity, guilt or warning as they stared at each other but concluded it was probably just her imagination.

Ever sense then though whenever she walked into the bar the ghoul she later found out to be Ahzrukhal's bodyguard would come and pick her up and take her to a bar stool. She thanked him every time and Ahzrukhal always told her not to because he wasn't worth the time and he would go all mushy. This time however when she opened the door the ghoul stood up and walked towards her and she put her hand on his chest stopping him feeling him stiffen at her touch.

"It's ok big guy, I think I got this." She said with a big smile up at him.

His face never changed expressions as she limped her way to a bar stool slowly going down the stairs taking note he walked behind her making sure to catch her if she fell. When she made it she turned around with the biggest smile on her face ready to share this excitement with him but he was already back at his seat in the corner. She gave him a look and pouted her lip and he just turned away and put his hand on his mouth hiding the slight smile that crept on his lips. He shook it off and continued observing the bar.

Ahzrukhal had already poured her a shot of vodka when she turned to greet him.

"I see you made it on your own this time." He said with a wink, hand open for the caps she was digging out.

"Yeah this physical therapy is doing wonders for the old legs." She said with a nervous smile handing him the caps.

"Well maybe when you're all better we can go somewhere..more quiet to chat." He said with a sly smile lingering on her fingers a bit too long for her liking.

"Yeah.." She yanked her hand away and grabbed a hold of her drink but his smile never left his face. She looked around the bar trying to keep her mind busy when her eyes fell on the bodyguard.

"Hey can I get..er...What's your bodyguards name?" She asked without taking her eyes of him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she turned towards him. After a moments hesitation he finally said "Charon" and began to clean the counter.

"Charon." She repeated quietly and turned her head in his direction to be met with milky eyes staring back at her. She felt the flush of red hit her cheeks and a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and quickly turned away.

"Uh can I get him a drink?" She asked hopeful. He nearly dropped the bottle he was holding before composing himself and she could hear the judging whispers behind her from the other residents of the bar.

"Why would you want to do that?" He said trying to hide the annoyance slowly creeping into his mind. "He's worthless and doesn't deserve kindness from anyone."

She stared at him in disbelief. She knew he was an asshole but this was too far.

"What does it matter to you? You'd be getting my caps for it." She pointed at him glaring just slightly.

"He is my property. I ultimately choose whatever fate I want for him." He glared back at her.

After an awkward silence of what she assumed to contemplation he said "Fine. But only one. That bastard needs to pay attention once and awhile around here."

She smiled triumphantly and gave him the caps for the beer, grabbing her crutch and downing her shot of vodka. Ahzrukhal grabbed her arm and leaned in close to her face. Too close.

"But you're giving me that quiet chat when you're all better." He gave a wicked smile and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She gave him a death glare trying to suppress the bile inching it's way up her throat. He leaned back and walked over to the other side of the bar to help a very drunk ghoul get more drunk never stopping the eye fuck he was giving her.

She got up and limped her way to Charon who never took his eyes off her. She noticed she wasn't pissed off anymore by the time she was at his feet.

"This is thanks. For helping me all those time." She thrust the beer towards him and he just eyed her curiously not taking it.

"Go on. I already made sure Ahzrukhal is alright with it." She shook the bottle slightly to emphasize he should take it.

He shifted his weight and stared at Ahzrukhal who just shook his head in a silent yes. He grabbed the beer and slowly took a sip. She smiled at him and turned to make her way out of the bar before hearing a quiet but husky thank you. She stood there as his voice sent shivers up her spine. She continued limping towards the door shutting it behind her before leaning against it. How could his voice effect her like this? It was just a thank you but something about his voice sent images of naked bodies pressed together in a fit of loud moans and unadulterated passion. With a fresh shade of pink on her face she made her way to Carol's place and sat on her bed, mind reeling about the bodyguard ghoul who had such an effect on her.


	4. It's in my Contract

He wasn't counting the times she came in. At least that's what he told himself as he relied on memories to count before she stopped. He hadn't remembered what she wore the first time or anytime after that, he just kept his eyes training on her face back to her limping stance and to the crutch. What a weird smooth-skin he thought as a grumble came out of his mouth. Who the hell would stay down here for as long as she did? If he had his way he would be out of this dump setting The Ninth Circle ablaze while Ahzrukhal's crippled legs, courtesy of Charon, were the only thing keeping him there to be burned alive. Charon smiled as he thought of the face Ahzrukhal would make while being crippled by his hands and burned alive. God did he hate the son-of-a-bitch more than anything in the wastes.

He hadn't realized anyone was talking to him until he saw the hand in front of his face waving. He quickly grabbed the wrist and pulled it towards the seat next to him as he pinned the poor soul to the seat, body laid upon the table in front of him and leaned over them. Making a note of how small and frail this person was he eased off them a little bit.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You weren't responding to me!" The female cried.

He was punched in the face before he could realize it was the girl he was just thinking about. He let the woman go and watched her as she slowly climbed off the table and to a standing position holding her wrist protectively against her chest, right between her supple breasts.

He was met with another punch and stiffened knowing who it was. The bar was empty except for him, the girl, and Ahzrukhal who was seething through his teeth yelling incoherent bullshit in Charon's face for treating someone the way he did without permission. Normally Ahzrukhal would brush this type of thing off but seeing as the vaulty was his best paying costumer he was livid. Charon also knew how he felt for the girl as he flirted and talked about what he would do to the woman when she had sauntered up the stairs. Disgusting perv.

"Who the fuck do you think you are putting your grubby hands on something meant to be mine!?" Ahzrukhal yelled pushing Charon's shoulders against the chair he remained on.

He noticed the horror struck look she had on her face when he said she was suppose to be his. Why was she here anyway? He thought back to the last time he saw her. She had thrust a beer in his direction and told him thank you, a fresh shade of pink forming its way onto her cheeks from the vodka she downed. No one had shown him kindness before let alone convinced Ahzrukhal to let them show him kindness. She had a way with people whether it was manipulation or pure talent and he made a mental note to keep his wits up around her while he grabbed the beer and sipped it. He waited, or more hoped, for her to turn around and leave him be to savor his beer in the quiet he desperately tried to keep around him. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from going crazy in this shit hole. As if she read his mind she turned around and began to walk from him. He heard the thank you escape his lips before it even registered in his brain. He was shocked at himself and just kept the edge of the bottle against his lips as she stopped walking. He waited for her to turn around and ruin his quiet but she just kept walking towards the door and out of The Ninth Circle. That was weeks ago and now she was here horror struck as she watched Ahzrukhal punching Charon in the face.

"Stop! What are you doing!? Don't hit him like that!" She screamed but Ahzrukhal was blood thirsty for more. He wanted Charon to bleed as much as he wanted to shove the smooth-skin on the ground and fuck her like an animal.

"Charon..you.." He punched between words as blood formed on his knuckles.

"Worthless..piece..of..shit!" The last punch sent stars floating around Charon's eyes as he numbly took the beatings. He kept repeating the same words over and over again like a mantra, 'This is in your contract'.

Ahzrukhal stood there, blood running down his clenched fists to his sides, smiling like a crazed man as he finished his assault with a spit to Charon's face. He turned toward Mandy to tell her he was sorry Charon touched her when he was met with a glass bottle to his his head. It shattered with the extreme force and he toppled over landing into the shards below him. He wasn't dead. Far from it but at least she stopped his onslaught of abuse.

She looked over at Charon who was slowly leaning towards the left, eyelids hooded as he was unconscious. She leaped over Ahzrukhal body and found her way on Charon's side slowly lifting the ghoul up into a sitting position. She checked his body over to see if any damage was taken there before concluding most of it was in his face. She looked in his lidded eyes and began to roam his face for any signs of consciousness. None.

Gashes poured blood over his features and armor and cuts could be seen everywhere she looked. His skin had already become bruised and she cupped the side of his face with her hand to keep it from rubbing against his armor furthering the damage done. His body stiffened under the slight touch in his unconscious state, the touch so foreign and different from the harsh punches he'd just received.

She left go of his face and ran to the counter looking behind it for medical supplies and alcohol. She searched through everything before finding her way to the fridge in the back. Her face made a scowling expression when she picked up the chain and lock that was secured around the fridge like a vice. She sighed heavily and swung her head back to peer over over the counter to look at Ahzrukhal's body who was still very unconscious. She reluctantly walked back to it and swallowed the vomit that came up at the thought of touching him. She pushed it aside when she looked at Charon who needed help. She kept her mind busy as she tugged at Ahzrukhal old business wear wondering why she was so keen on helping the bodyguard ghoul when she barely knew him. Something in her brain just switched on and she began to move without thinking. Touching his face sent familiar feelings in her stomach which she chastised and tried her best to ignore.

She let a smile creep to her face when her hands felt the ring of keys he kept in his pants pocket. Making her way back to the fridge she unlocked it and threw the chains to the side opening it up and finding a safe inside, locked as well. She groaned and kicked the fridge before looking to the key ring and prodding every key in the safe before hearing the **_ka-chunk_** of it opening. She sighed in relief as she opened it up and found the medial supplies she needed and taking everything else as well.

She ran back to Charon who's face made it to his armor and blood started to dry against his skin. She grabbed a cloth and poured alcohol over it and ran it over his skin wincing as blood continued to poor out of gashes. His eyelids fluttered and she could see his face make scowls and grunts as she continued to clean his face. He was waking up. Fear filled in the pit of her stomach at the realization of what she did. She had hurt his employer and he was held by contract to protect him. If he woke up and saw his employer on the ground with her around she was sure he would lunge at her and she wouldn't be making it our alive. She quickly stopped the bleeding in as many places as she could and bandaged him up before roughly stabbing a stimpack in his neck and pressed the top. He grunted at the force of the stab but still made no move to hurt her so she assumed he was still unconscious, for now. She cleaned his armor for extra measure before stuffing what remained in the safe in her bag and running out the door to her room hearing the loud grunts and shifting of a chair behind her.


	5. Whats going to happen now?

He awoke. It was sudden and as he stood up he groaned from the pain he felt in his now very swollen face. Tripping over his dizziness he grabbed onto the back of the seat inwardly thanking the inanimate object for being there. His vision was blurred and his head was groggy as he slowly worked his mind back to what he deemed to be working condition. The room was quiet, more so than he would of liked missing the slight clink of glasses and slurred words of the drunk ghouls happily drinking themselves to death. Something was wrong and something in his chest told him something happened to Ahzrukhal which made his heart stutter with what felt like happiness. His mind however told him to look for his employer and make sure he was alright because that was his job. Fortunately he didn't have to search long for his employer was still unconscious and laying on what looked to be a broken bottle, blood pouring down his face. He felt the corners of his lips turn up as he stared at his employer, hoping he wouldn't wake up anytime soon so he could assess the damage without being beaten for he was sure Ahzrukhal would be pissed when he woke. He knew who did it too. That girl. He instinctively grabbed the side of his face where she put her gentle hands and caressed his rough skin. He was cleaned and bandaged, he took note. He had dreamed of her too. Touching him in places he hadn't been touched or touched himself for nearly 65 years.

He felt the tightening in his pants but pushed it aside as he walked over to his employer embarrassingly sprawled upon the floor. He gently nudged Ahzrukhal but he didn't stir and he nearly prayed he would never wake up. Maybe he would bleed out slowly or his wounds would get infected and Charon could watch as he slowly died of natural causes and stupidity. That way Charon didn't break the contract of murdering him himself. He smiled sourly and brought his attention to the white box next to his feet. Inside was a half used bottle of liquor and a stimpack he assumed was empty as he touched the small bump that formed on his neck from the overzealous jab she inflicted on him. He chucked before lifting his eyes to the bar to see where she got the supplies. He nearly froze, wide eyed as he stared at the now open fridge and open safe. Running faster than he had in the 40 years he'd been stuck in The Ninth Circle not being able to, he made his way to the safe and felt his heart lurch into his throat as he stared at the emptiness that also seemed to crawl around him.

* * *

She leaned into herself on the bed gasping for air as she had her hands on her forehead. She didn't even bother responding to Carol's confused question when she ran into the closet and slamming the door rattling the supply rack just on the outside. She heard Greta cursing loudly as she caught anything that fell from the rack. Putting it back on the shelf she banged on the closet door for Mandy to be more careful next time.

She needed something to calm herself down. She was going to hyperventilate and die in this suffocating closet if she didn't calm down although it seemed much better than dying by the hand of a ghoul she worked so hard to take care of. She remembered grabbing everything that was left in the safe, everything including the drugs Ahzrukhal sold to willing clients. She grabbed her bag that was sitting by the door and began rummaging through it to find something that would calm her down. She wasn't a drug user but she knew things were not in her favor this time around so getting a little high while being torn apart seemed to make the idea almost pleasurable if it was Charon doing it. She gave herself a small slap on the face for getting turned on by it and continued her search through her bag.

She found what she wanted and tore it out of the bag, taking the lid off and shoving it in her mouth she pressed down on the jet and felt her lungs fill with the chemicals that caused her to cough uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees holding her chest as the bag fell beside her. She felt tears in her eyes as she began to calm down and grab at her bag. She grabbed it too forcefully and it regurgitated all of its contents on the floor, including a very old, very torn piece of paper. She eyed it curiously wondering how it got there. She never picked up documents because they were completely useless in the wastes. The only document she ever owned was the deed to her home in Megaton that was safely kept away in the compartment of her loving robot butler so seeing this piece of paper was very foreign to her. She gently picked it up not wanted to tear it as it seemed very old and read each word carefully. Words jumped at her and her heartbeat quickened and became deafening in her ears.

"His...Contract..?" Was all she muttered as her shocked expression turned to one of complete and utter horror at what she had just stolen. She sat there on the floor contract in hand, CHARON'S contract in hand as she read over the words over and over again. Tears began to fall as she moved her body in the fetal position swaying slightly continuing to read not feeling the thumps of boots, or the light that touched her damp face when her door swung open or the rough hands that forced her up and over his shoulder digging into her skin and her stomach finally gave out over his backside as he made his way back the bar.

* * *

He stood there paralyzed in fear at what this girl had done. She stole his contract. Why would she do that? Did she mean to? What's going to happen now? Questions circled in his mind as he slowly sank to the floor. This had never happened before, no one willing stole his contract because no one had the guts to and although he didn't like the thought of her having his contract, it was better than Ahzrukhal having his contract. He heard Ahzrukhal groan as he watching his hand shoot up to his head and swipe the blood from his eyes.

"Charon. God dammit where the fuck are you? Help me the fuck up!" Ahzrukhal said wincing as he got into a sitting position.

This didn't change anything did it? He still belonged to Ahzrukhal whether he liked it or not, just because someone stole it didn't mean the contract obligations changed as Ahzrukhal was it's rightful owner. She had to buy it, or Ahzrukhal had to die in which Charon's contract would become his to sell to whoever asked. A sour taste formed in his mouth at the realization of still being a slave as he got up and slowly grabbing a nearby towel and made his way to his employer. He knelt down and grabbed Ahzrukhal's arm pulling him up and handing him the towel in which Ahzrukhal took harshly and made his way to the bathroom muttering something Charon couldn't understand. Even though he was still a slave a slow calming sensation of normality crept its way that burned his insides at the though of this all being normal. To him though, being a slave was.

Ahzrukhal exited the bathroom pointing one disgustingly long finger at Charon.

"Bring that Bitch to me, ALIVE. I'm going to make her scream." He didn't even smile as he looked at his now messy and empty bar.

"And don't forget to bring your contract back to me." He said bitterly walking towards the destruction.

Charon felt his feet glide him towards the door and he was on his way to the smooth-skins room. Without hesitation he walked straight there and through the door he could hear her weeping. She must have known this was coming. His heart began to throb and he didn't understand why. He clutched his chest and became angry as if it wasn't ok for his heart to beat rapidly without his permission. He hesitated for a second before opening the door and eyeing around the room before they fell down to the girl crying and swaying with his contract in her small hand the other grasping her pant leg for dear life turning her knuckles white, eyes practically bulging out, blood shot and raking over it in horror. She barely looked up at him when he grabbed her arms and hoisted her over his shoulder noting the smell of jet in the air and how large her pupils had become. He stepped through the doorway and as the light hit her face she vomited all over his back. He grumbled but continued walking towards Ahzrukhal.

When he reached The Ninth Circle the doors were closed and lights were turned off to signal he was closed to everyone. Everyone except the vaulty. He knew what was about to happen and part of him was becoming sick as her weight suddenly began to feel very heavy against his shoulders. Why was he feeling guilt? She stole his contract! Pushing all the feelings his heart was telling him about turned back and hiding her somewhere safe from the mad man, his brain forced his hand on the doorknob and turned it and reluctantly shoved through the opening.


	6. Blood never smelled so sweet

WARNING: There is slight rape in this. By slight rape I mean forced sexualness but never going over the limit. You have been warned!

* * *

He just stood there towering over her, eye fucking her naked form that was tied to the bed post in the storage closet of The Ninth Circle. He didn't even care about the deep scars on her hip as she still looked sexy and fuckable. She was still very high and Ahzrukhal took every advantage of it when her body tingled at his touch. At first she made no reaction when he touched her, he became bored within minutes and left her lying there naked yelling at someone outside the door. In moments Charon walked in and walked over to her followed by the prick who watched with mild amusement and curiosity. Charon bent down and eyed her naked form making her shiver and her breathing hitched in her throat. Hesitantly he looked back at her face, her demeanor had changed and her eyes were hazy with lust cheeks flushed pink like she knew why he was there. He pushed back the thought and convinced himself it was the drugs she took prior and slowly began to touch her inner thighs gliding against the soft skin eyes glued to hers as he did so.

Charon hated the way she was reacting to him. He also hated her for not reacting this way to Ahzrukhal's which forced him into this mess. Ahzrukhal livid beyond belief walked over to Charon and told him to go inside and touch her. Invoke some feeling from her so he could have his way, the way he wanted to. He saw the way she stared at Charon and blushed when he stared back. It made his blood boil when she shot him down and brought Charon a beer instead and then left the bar for weeks.

Ahzrukhal pulled him from his train of thought when he spoke.

"Get her nice and wet for me Charon, don't stop until she begs!" He said hands slowly reached for the bulge in his pants, softly caressing it.

Charon nearly gagged at the sight and turned back to the smooth-skin who's legs were spread wide open for him. It made his current bulge pulse with pain as he took in the sight of her wanting him, needing him. He took an unsteady breath and slowly touched her stomach leading up towards her perfectly shaped breasts and began kneading it with his palm, tweaking at the hard pebble perched on top. She moaned and arched her back as her breathing became more and more jagged. He hadn't paid attention to how high his other hand had gotten as his thumbs rubbed the cluster of nerves making her moan even loader. He quickly pulled away, guilt rushing through him making him unsteady in his hunched over position and nearly falling on top of her.

"That's right bitch. Moan louder for me." Ahzrukhal was roughly pleasuring himself as his sick mind pictured her moans were for him. He wanted her. He wanted IN her, right now.

Putting his cock back in his pants he walked over to Charon and grabbed his shoulder shoving him back and out of the way.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want your grubby eyes on my prize anymore." He said while he began touching in between her legs watching her reaction. To his disdain she didn't make a sound as her eyes were fixated on the ghoul about to leave.

"Please.." She said. "Don..leave.. Char..on."

In a blaze of fury Ahzrukhal slapped her across the face and grabbed her by the jaw forcing her eyes to be on him and only him.

"Listen here bitch. There ain't nothing for you but me in here so keep your eyes on me and get ready to be fucked in every way." He spat at her then shoved his mouth to hers, greedily taking her mouth to his as his other hand snaked around her breast pinching all too hard on the nipple.

Fear pitted into her stomach removing the previous tingle that Charon had produced as he ravished her mouth and she had to hold in the bile that slowly made its way up. Her eyes stared wide eyed at the ghoul in front of her as his eyes never closed as well. His hand moved disgusting slow down her stomach and to her lower region before taking a handful of her pubic hair and tugging hard making her yelp in his mouth. His sickening tongue found its way into her mouth as he pulled again and the yelp turned into a cry as tears began to form in her eyes. She darted her eyes toward the door getting a glimpse of it slowly closing behind Charon.

 _No..No..NO_!

She felt panic and adrenaline roll up inside of her and she bucked uncontrollably hitting Ahzrukhal in the head and biting down on his tongue. He yelled and clawed at her face leaving red marks on her cheeks blood beginning to slip down. He backed away and turned around holding his tongue in his fingers before pacing the side of the bed giving silent glances at her.

Her face was priceless. Saliva dripping from her chin, breathing hard and heavy as her angry eyes never leaving him as he paced. He reached in his pocket and pulled out something shiny and sharp. It was a combat knife and he slowly walked back toward the girl.

"You'll be good, won't you?" He smiled wickedly as he trailed the back side of the knife down her left side watching her body shiver at the cold stainless steel. Her legs were shut tight and he didn't like that very much so he put the knife right about the crease that formed where the legs pulled apart.

"Spread them or I'll fuck you with the knife after I'm through with you." He wasn't smiling anymore, he was glaring, challenging her.

She didn't budge and he pressed the knife slowly down in between her legs cutting tiny bits of flesh. She whimpered and it was music to his ears as she reluctantly pried her legs open. He didn't hesitate this time. He was fast. On top of her in seconds hands on either side of her head breathing hot foul smelling breaths on her face, in between her legs. He ground against her, his bulge behind his pants touching her sensitive area and she cried out. He continued the onslaught of grinds as she cried and pulled on the straps in her hands. She felt dirty, used and he hadn't even raped her yet.

"That's right baby." He breathed. "Cry for me. Beg for me." He put his mouth to her breast and nipple as he continued to grind against her clit.

She tugged at her arm straps harder than before as the grinding stopped and she heard him lift up and unbuckle his pants.

He wanted to be naked with her, naked on her and in her. Skin touching skin as he moved animalistic in and out of her. He was having trouble with the buckle on his pants so he moved to his shirt. He felt Feral. Taking it off he dropped on her wrapping his arms around her back, head on her chest and he relished the feel of her skin on his. He was mesmerized by the feel and began licking everywhere he found skin. She gagged and cringed and tugged at the straps. She could feel them loosening. At least she hoped. He didn't bother stopping her struggle. He in fact enjoyed it because with every tug her breasts wobbled deliciously close to his face.

He stuck his mouth on her breast and bit down hard and she screamed yanking her body upward. The straps broke and without thinking she pushed him off and on the ground and she followed with his arms still around her back. As she fell her knee landed hard on his stomach and he released her gasping for air. She had stood up and found the combat knife still on the bed where he dropped it to unbuckle his belt.

She clambered for it grabbing it and plunging it deep into his hands that covered his stomach. He couldn't move as his hands were bound that way as he screamed. She took the knife out of his stomach and his breathing began to increase as he stared paralyzed with fear struck eyes as she stabbed him in the chest over and over again. Blood flinging up at her body and on the walls. When his screams had stopped he just formed gargled words that were incoherent to the blood thirsty vault girl straddling him plunging the knife into him.

"Oh baby, does that feel good?" She said oozing sarcastic dirty talk back to him as she gritted her teeth and continued.

She didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Even as his eyes showed no form of life left and the only movements he made were those created by her as she stabbed him mercilessly. She stabbed everywhere she could, arms, legs, face. eventually she cut out his tongue followed by his dick and shoved it in his mouth in an act of childish whim. She didn't care though. She had protected herself from the disgusting fate she was dealt and when she felt good enough to stand she placed his tongue on his forehead and shoved the knife through it.

She stood up and sat on the bed, hands in her forehead as she began to sob. She knew she was going to die now that she actually killed him. Charon had an obligation and he failed so he was no doubt going to kill her even after all she had been through. The wastes really weren't fair she thought back to what someone told her a long time ago. She sighed and thought back to the screams he was producing when she stabbed him. Why didn't Charon come in at the pained cry of his employer? A sickening smile crept on her face and she stopped crying as she looked down at the now bloodied and unidentifiable mess she created and vomited right on his stomach as everything came to a halt, including the smell.

Blood never felt so sweet, she thought.


	7. Slow burn

It was no secret he heard the screams of both her and his employer. Not thinking they were anything but pleasure form him and pain from her though. Charon almost barged in when he heard her whimper and the bed creak slightly, thinking the worst was happening but his mind wouldn't let him. His employer had given him an order to leave, so leave he did, straight outside of Underworld and toward a flock of Super Mutants just ahead of him.

They eyed him curiously as he made his way passed their barriers and only when he cocked his shotgun did they begin their attack. Charon however killed all three without trouble and when the last one went down he grumbled at the euphoria he didn't feel. Why was he feeling like this? He couldn't understand it and it was driving him slowly insane.

Nobody had affected him this way and he told himself it was because of the kindness she showed him. Whether it was intentional or just a passing moment, it was something that would linger with him forever.

He couldn't stop picturing her naked body shaking underneath him before it was replaced with it under his employer. He gagged at the thought and stared at the dead Super Mutant to the right of his foot. He grumbled loudly before swinging his leg back and kicked the mutant in the head watching as it detached from its neck and bounce against the wall like a kick ball.

"Some sick game.." He grumbled to himself as he made his way back to Underworld rubbing the back of his neck and getting strange looks from Willow. As he passed her he growled but never stopped.

It was again quiet. He half expected to see Ahzrukhal at the bar, cigarette and blood in his hand but it was eerily quiet as he slowly crept towards the door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard sloshing sounds of something wet being penetrated. Grimacing he picture the worst and backed away putting his hands to his ears as he shook his head. The sound echoes for a long time almost as if it were trying to make him feel guilty, almost, **_laughing_** at him, or **_crying_**.

His thoughts vanished as he heard faint sobs from beyond the door. The deed must have been done and he stood straight stiffening his back waiting for Ahzrukhal to walk out the door and sigh contently like the bastard he was. He hadn't realized he was still waiting by the time his back began to strain from his stiffened stance. How long has it been? Did the bastard go for seconds?

Reluctantly he put his ear to the door again and heard nothing. His heart was in his throat as he picture his employer on top of a dead girl still going at it. Ahzrukhal told him to leave but he felt a foreign feeling of not wanting, no, _**needing**_ to listen to him as his hand slowly reached for the door knob. His heart was in his ears as he heard shuffling and quickly shoved the door open.

* * *

She got off the bed after her short pity party and began to look around the room for something to dress herself with. She settled on covering her body with the jacket Ahzrukhal had shoved off his body. She didn't like the feel but she's been in worse. Although she felt at ease with Charon coming in and seeing her she didn't want to be killed naked and have some other poor soul find her stark naked dead as Charon's expressions.

She inwardly laughed at her little joke surprised she would even feel like making jokes at this moment. I guess the feeling of being murdered soon made her feel at ease with what happened. She stopped in the middle of the small room and looked up at the ceiling at the one light illuminating the room. Her small arms enveloped around her chest and grasped her shoulders as if to comfort her from the tears she hadn't felt come yet. She stood there shaking, tears falling staring at the light with gritted teeth. How unfair.

She hadn't realized the door open and the eyes that were directly on her as she cried under the light of the room.

* * *

The whole thing was surreal. He opened the door expecting to be given death glares from his employer for disrupting him but instead his eyes looked over the bloody, shaking figure under the dim light of the room and what shown through the door. Behind her on the floor was what he assumed to be Ahzrukhal but he was too fucked up to really tell. He mustered a laugh at the dick in his mouth and tongue stuck to his forehead. If photo paper was still being developed he would have ran to buy a camera no matter how expensive to take a picture.

The scum deserved what he got and he couldn't help the feelings coursing through his body. His employer was dead, which meant he was free until someone else claimed him. He took a step inside ignoring the vaultys reaction. She had snapped her head to look at his and practically ran to the corner of the room whispering things under her breath.

He walked over to Ahzrukhal and began searching through his pant pockets. Grumbling as he found nothing. He took a better look at his ex-employer (god did he love the sound of that) and noted he didn't have his jacket on. He scanned the room moving the bed and dead body slightly making the girl in the corner shake uncontrollably. Where the hell was his jacket?

He stood up and began to walk out of the room before stopping and turning around slowly to look at the girl in the corner, dressed in the jacket he was searching for. Why hadn't he noticed it first thing? He was facing her now, milky eyes staring into her shocked blue ones. She wasn't going to like this he thought as he walked over to her, her eyes breaking contact to dart around the room for an escape.

She was frozen with him standing before her and he heard her muster **_please_** and **_don't_** as he slowly began to unbutton the jacket only stopping when she finished her sentence.

"Please..don't..kill me."

He looked her and cocked an eyebrow before grunting and sliding the jacket off her shivering shoulders.

She watched him as he rummaged through the pockets and pulled out an all too familiar piece of paper and shoving it in his pants. He looked up at her and was met with blue eyes, not so scared anymore. Without thinking he put the jacket over her shoulder's and buttoned one button not bothering to put her sleeves through. Kindness? He was showing her _**kindness**_?

He hesitated before stepping back and leaving the room to collect his things.

* * *

Kindness? He showed me ** _kindness_**? **_Me_**?

She stopped shaking as confusion fled through her brain. Was he not held by obligation? Was he showing her more kindness than just covering her? She pushed her arms through the jacket and followed where he went.

She saw him gathering things including weapons, ammo, and some caps and begin to straighten and walk out the door.

"Wait!" She yelled and he stopped, looking over at her unreadable expression.

"What?" He said a little forcefully.

"I have so many questions." She looked into his eyes curiosity building.

"Hmph.." Was all he managed as he continued out the door.

"PLEASE!" She pleaded. "Don't leave again."

He could hear the pain in her now trembling voice and something stopped him from walking away from her. He grew agitated as he willed his feet to move forward but ended up turning around and walking towards her, bag of things still thrown over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked again not hiding the clear frustration in his voice.

She looked into his eyes. "Why aren't you killing me?" She said struggling to keep her face stern, bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I have no need to." He said showing no emotion in his face or the words that came from it.

"I killed your employer." It wasn't a question but he knew what she meant.

"Once he took his last grimy breath the contract wasn't his anymore." He said with a cold expression, eyes never breaking hers. He could see the sparkle of hope that was taken away from her by Ahzrukhal come back in her eyes the more he spoke.

"What are you going to do now?" his gaze slowly burned through her eliciting fuzzy feelings that she never thought would come back.

"Find another employer." As if he knew what was happening to her, he shifted his weight on his legs uncomfortable under her gaze.

"How does that happen?"

All these questions were getting to him. He had never spoken so much in the 40 years he had been Ahzrukhal's slave.

"One must ask." He said focusing on anything but her gaze and the tension slowly creeping its way up his neck.

She was quiet for a long time and he assumed she was done so he turned and walked away sighing as the space between them lengthened and he felt he could breathe again. Grabbing the door knob he turned it.

"Can I hire you?" She asked without thinking, instantly regretting it.

Her demeanor had faltered when he began to walk away from her and thinking of the quickest thing to say she sputtered the dumbest thing she could have.

He left go of the doorknob and without turning around he growled loudly and punched the door knocking it right off it's hinges and placing his head on the wall aware of the squeak that left her mouth.

"Not free for an hour an already hired." He sighed heavily and pushed himself off the wall after a few minutes had passed grabbing for his contract before walking over to the now scared girl and thrusting it towards her.

She grabbed it and held it close to her chest smashing her breasts against it as she looked at him and said sorry.

"Sorry for what?" He scoffed not looking at her.

"For taking your freedom." She said quietly.

It shocked him at how concerned and guilty she sounded but he pushed the thought aside and filled his head with hatred for the girl.

"If not you, then someone else." He looked at her now with cold eyes.

After a few awkward minutes had passed she began to look around the room.

"Do you know where my stuff is?" Her voice had regained its sound and felt normal coming from her lips.

Charon walked over to the bar and picked up her clothes and weapon she was carrying when he stole her from her closet.

Without hesitating she undressed in front of the ghoul not paying attention to his stiffening stance and re-dressed in her own comfortable clothing and holstering her weapon to her hip.

She looked the ghoul over and pushed passed him toward Carol's place reading the contract once more before neatly folding it and putting it in her breast pocket.

He kept up with her as she walked grumbling under his breath in annoyance because she was treating his contract with care. Just fucking burn the thing and let me take care of you, he though bitterly.

After packing everything she owned and saying her good-byes to everyone she became close with in Underworld ignoring the wary looks as Charon shadowed her movements, she headed for the doors to the Capitol wasteland.

Before leaving she turned back to Charon.

"Is there anything else you need to do or get here?" She asked hand still grasping the doorknob.

He looked at her with the first smile she'd seen him make "There is something I need to take care of, with your permission of course." He finished off the sentence bitterly.

She eyed him before finding a smile creep on her face despite his tone. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

* * *

They both stood in the hall as alarms went off and ghouls ran hear and there grabbing anything they could in a panic. She was shocked the alarms still worked after all this time.

Charon had the most wicked smile and she wasn't very shocked to see this was what he wanted to do. With one more press of the button he emptied the flamer on the door of The Ninth Circle and let it drop to his feet growling with pleasure that made her stomach flip. Ahzrukhal wasn't being burned alive but this was the second best thing he thought as the door burst into flames around the already blazed room.


	8. I'll be there for you

As they left Underworld she gave a quick glance at a confused Willow and smiled. What a strange ghoullete.

They headed right; towards the Lincoln memorial to assess the situation they were in and to take note of what they had on them. As she entered the building she was greeted with the friendly faces of The Temple of the Union she helped get there. Stealing a glance at her new bodyguard he was eyeing the now fixed statue of Abraham Lincoln.

"Were you alive when he was president?" She asked moving to stand next to him.

"How old do you think I am?" He scoffed loudly staring down at her.

"Well how was I suppose to know!" She said putting her hand on her hips and staring back it him.

He didn't say anything and the familiar awkwardness came back as the quiet crept over them.

"Charon." She said looking in his direction.

"Hmm?" He looked back at her.

"I should tell you why I wanted to hire you." Her eyes were unreadable. She didn't wait for him to speak when she continued.

"I'm pretty banged up still and my body isn't in as good a working condition as I would have hoped before I left underworld." She looked away. "I know it's selfish of me but If you weren't here with me now I wouldn't make it back to Megaton alive." She winced at the thought of being torn open by a mole rat she couldn't outrun. "Still. I am sorry for doing it." She was looking at her feet now.

He didn't like it either but she was probably better than anyone else that would have hired him.

"It's ok smooth-skin." Was all her said.

"Ugh, pleeaase don't call me that." She said over exasperated. She looked at him and smiled "My name is Mandy so please call me that."

He eyed her smile and shook his head. He grunted and walked away to the corner of the room, away from people, to look over what he had. His armor was old but it was in good condition as he rarely got in fights when he was slave for Ahzrukhal. His bag was old but capable for a few more years and didn't think anything of it when he opened it up. Inside were bullets, and lots of them. Mostly shot gun shells and a few other assortment that maybe he would use if things got tough. He moved to his holster that secured his shot gun to his back.

His trusty shot gun was his pride and joy. It was one of a kind and whenever he got the chance he would upgrade it to be faster and more powerful than any weapon in wastes excluding energy weapon of course. It was just like him though, beaten and rough and that's exactly how he liked it. He shoved it back into place hearing the familiar click and moved to his combat knife attached to his thigh. It was worth carrying as its sharp blade made it easy to cut off any meat on a mole rat or wild dog and it didn't weigh practically anything.

Putting it back he looked up to see the vaulty staring at him from across the room not listening to what Hannibal was talking to her about. She wasn't looking directly at him, more a certain **_part_** of him. He followed her eyes to see where she was looking but she quickly averted them when Hannibal patted her on the back as he walked away busying himself once more. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall and slowly dozing off for a quick nap.

* * *

She was always told it was rude to stare. Ever sense she was a kid and would stare at her father while he typed away on his terminal. But she couldn't help but stare at Charon. Everything about him set her body aflame as she looked over his muscles and toned chest before dropping her gaze lower.

Her mind would wonder to where he touched her in the storage closet of The Ninth Circle. She had convinced herself the moment it ended that it was the jet she inhaled and swore to never touch the stuff again but she still could feel the tingle on her inner thighs as his rough hand moved achingly slow up towards her...

She slapped herself in the face willing the image out of her mind before huffing and taking a seat on a nearby bed, shifting her bag off her back and looking over what she still had left. It wasn't much and spending the four months she did in underworld dwindled everything she had except her caps. She had enough money to to do anything but she was never greedy about it.

She looked over to Charon to see his eyes closed and chest gently lifting up and then down. She figured it was about time to rest so they would have enough energy to make it somewhere to buy more supplies tomorrow. She grabbed her things and made her way over to the bodyguard keeping as quiet as possible. She set her bag down next to his and sat next to him, not too close and looked up at the night sky she could see through the holes in the ceiling. He eyelids became heavy as she listened to Charon's calm breaths. Before she knew it she was out.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly at the feeling of weight push him on his left side. He looked down to see his employer leaning against him, face mushed against his armor as she slept. It was awkward but nothing too unpleasant as he looked at her puffy cheeks against his rough should and arm pads. It didn't look comfortable and she probably just fell over and would wake up soon with a disgusted look on her face for touching him on accident.

He looked across the horizon as the sun began to poke through signalling the start of a new day. They really needed to get going but he felt guilty for wanting to wake her up but settling on coughing awkwardly to get her to stir. Success...sort of.

She did stir but she just moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his and inhaled his sent smiling as she did so. His body stiffened at the touch of her breast smashed against his arm. He felt the heat of her through his thick armor and although it wasn't much of a touch, it sent his mind reeling and his pants became tighter.

After a few minutes he took to calm down, or so he told himself that was the reason, he slowly began to lift his arm up and away from the sleeping girl. She whimpered in her sleep as the heat of him started to disappear.

Her eyes popped open, arms still around his as pink formed all around her face. She looked...cute, he thought. They stared at each other for a moment her heart was beating miles faster than before as she released his arms and stood up.

"We should go." She didn't even wait for him as she grabbed her bag and jogged down the steps of the memorial.

Sighing and grabbing his bag as well he went after her.

* * *

They hadn't talked the entire walk and he was slowly becoming agitated with the direction they were going. If they continued this way it would take them days to get to Megaton!

He cleared his throat feeling confidence well up inside. He didn't say anything just kept following behind her. He cleared his throat again when she didn't take notice the first time. This time however she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water or something?" She said walking over to him digging through her bag.

"No." Was all he said.

"Oh. Well, was there something else you needed?"

"Are we not going to Megaton?" He asked staring into her eyes trying to show no interest in them. They were beautiful.

"We are." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't say anything as he just stared at her. It would be out of line to suggest another route, if his employer wanted to go a certain way he was to oblige.

"Hello?" She asked grabbing her hips again. "You going to talk to me?"

"It's..." He hesitated before looking away form her. "Not in my place to say."

She was beyond confused now. "Why not?"

"I listen to you, you don't listen to me" he said with a frown.

"Oh."

She didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't at all pleased with being his employer but she didn't want to treat him any different than a regular person.

"Charon." She wanted him to look at her.

His body tingled when his name escaped her lips. It was just his name god dammit! Reluctantly he turned to look at her.

"How do I talk to you? Like..get you to do something?" She said looking into his milky blue eyes.

"You just tell me to do it. Like a command."

"Well then I command you to talk freely with me." Her mouth was set into a hard line when she said that.

"That didn't sound right." She said looking down ashamed of what she said. I command you sounded so wrong on her tongue and she wanted to spit it out like a piece of bubblegum that lost its flavor.

"I'm sorry Charon, can you just talk to me freely please?" She looked back up at his face that was shocked which confused her.

Never had someone wanted him to talk freely. The mere thought never came to his mind but thinking of it now, thinking he could say anything he wanted felt...strange. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in a shocked matter especially after she hated telling him a command. This girl was having a weird effect on him and he didn't like it.

He shifted against her gaze but finally spoke. "If we continue this way it will take up days to get there. If we take the tunnels under D.C we could get there by night fall and still have time to gather supplies when we leave D.C."

She averted her eyes. "I've never gone through the tunnels. What if we get lost or get ambushed by raiders."

"Then I will protect you. It's part of my job. I know the tunnels like the back of my hands."

"Are you sure? I don't like the dark either, Charon."

"I'll be there with you. There is nothing to be scared about." He was comforting her which was strange , he eased the idea into her slowly. He watched as her eyes darted back and fourth, finding his and then leaving again. He felt almost..free? No that wasn't the right word it was more of a powerful feeling telling her his ideas and talking without the feeling of being beaten for it.

"OK.."She said slowly. "But if something happens don't freak out if i grab onto you." She turned her face with a blush forming on her cheeks. "It's the only thing that calms me down in those situations."

"If that is what you wish then I will not stop you." His mind went back to that morning when she clung onto him and thinking of that happening again in the confinements of the tunnels made him shudder.

"lead the way then." She said smiling as she looked back at him.

He felt his heart flutter staring at that smile but brushed it off and began walking with her mimicking his steps close behind him.

* * *

Getting through the first tunnel was as easy as Charon remembered and he grew more confident each step they took. A few raiders had placed a camp at the top of the stairs and he got the first look of how she fought.

She tried her best with the injuries she still had but he could tell she was good. He was a better shot than her but she made up for it in her quick feet and flexibility. If she was quick now he couldn't wait to see her when she wasn't hurt.

The raiders were down in minutes and they continued through the tunnels, the vaulty jumping at every sound and scooting uncomfortably close to Charon every time.

As she felt the sunlight on her face and the musky air she missed in her lungs she threw her arms up and stretched her back hearing a satisfying crack. Charon walked up behind her holding a bag.

"We found 67 caps and a few ammo rounds." He said handing her the bag.

She eyed it before grabbing his hand and pushing it back to him.

"You found it. It's yours." She smiled.

Was she giving him money? He'd never received money from any of his employers because they always bought him things or nothing. As he put it in his bag noting the extra weight the corners of his mouth twitched up.

The rest of the time in the tunnels were uneventful and they quickly found themselves on the river bank staring down into the water.

"We just have to cross this." He said stepping one foot in the mucky water.

She froze eyes widening slightly and began to shake.

'What?" It was barely even a squeak as it came out.

He turned to face her to see the blood gone from her face and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I..I don't know how to swim." She sucked in some air and held her breath as he walked back towards her.

"How do you not know how to swim?" He couldn't hide the frustration in his voice that riled her up as her frustration peeked as well.

"I was born in a vault. You don't see many fucking swimming pools around there." She glared at him and he glared back. "You didn't say anything about crossing a river."

"I figured it wasn't a big deal."

They weren't fighting he told himself. They were arguing over something so silly and he couldn't help but think she looked adorable as her cheeks puffed up and her eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"Are you laughing at me?!" She was taken aback and getting furious.

Charon couldn't help but let the smile grow bigger at her reddening .

"What's so funny?!" She huffed.

"You just look adorab.." He stopped himself, smile fading and eyes shifted from hers to the ground.

She stood there dumbfounded at his words. He hadn't finished them but she knew what they meant. God how many times is she going to blush around him?

They stood there again pretty awkward and not knowing what to say. She decided to muster up some courage and walk over to him. She stood in front of him and grabbed his arms bending down to look at into his eyes. The touch bringing feelings from both of them up that they tried to hide.

"You're going to need to help me cross." She said slightly pushing into him to stand him up straight.

He didn't hesitate and picked her up bridal style like he'd done many times before. Somehow it felt different, the contact felt very intimate as he stared down at her rosy cheeks.

Looking forward once again he began to make his way into the river. Once she felt the cold on her bottom she grabbed onto his neck and whimpered into his neck. If his body could produce goosebumps he would have a million as she breathed heavily into his neck making him shudder.

When they were out of the water she made no move to let go of his neck even after he told her it was ok.

His body stiffened when he felt tiny kisses on his neck and under his ears.


	9. Finally!

Warning: Let the sexy times begin. *Crowd claps*

* * *

She knew exactly why she was kissing him. Oh he smelled so nice, not like any other ghoul she had ever encountered. It was a manly smell of gun powder and natural musk but nothing disgusting as she originally thought would protrude from him. When he picked her up bridal style she could feel her body accept his touch, and when she curled against him towards his neck her mouth found skin that was too good to pass up. She couldn't stop herself from planting a kiss right under his ear lobe.

His skin was oddly appealing to her. She hadn't thought of it until now but she was never disgusted by him, the exact opposite truthfully. She wanted his rough skin on her soft squishy skin as their bodies mangled together. The thought made her moan and her body ached for something she hadn't gotten in a long time.

She wasn't a virgin. Weeks before she left the vault Butch got her shamelessly drunk and fucked her on the table in his living room. It was sloppy and heartless as he did it and she found it all very gross when he came inside her leaving her without her release gasping on the table.

It hurt. God did it hurt, but she wasn't going to say anything for fear he wouldn't stop when she wanted him too and become more rough. It didn't last long enough for her to feel anything but pain so sex was something she checked off her list when she left the vault.

This feeling though was something she couldn't ignore as she slowly made her way kissing at his jar and up his cheek. Towards his mouth that was hung open in what she assumed to be shock.

* * *

He heard her moan and her body shook as she continued to kiss his skin. He didn't know what to do. The thought of being with a woman had ceased in his mind until she showed up and now she was willingly accepting him right here in his arms. He didn't stop her as she made a bee line for his mouth and he didn't stop her when she smashed her lips against his making his body sway. He didn't kiss her back at first but slowly but surely he moved his lips melding them to hers.

Without breaking the lip lock that he became more hungry for, he dropped her legs and grabbed her ass as her legs wrapped around his waste just like he planned. She moaned against him and he was beginning to lose control of what he was doing. He pushed forward pressing her against the large rock that formed near the river bank they were standing on.

Breaking the kiss he touched his forehead to hers gasping for air as he looked into her hooded eyes and pink face.

"If we don't stop now I may not be able to." He said.

She tightened her legs around his waste and ground against him just right causing him to groan. Guess that was her answer.

She was still breathing heavy and he let go of her to wrap his hands around the hem of her pants. He tugged them down greedily receiving a gasp from her and found his way back up to her lips.

Her movements became urgent as she moved his hands to her ass again and wrapped her legs around his waste kissing him forcefully. It was sloppy, she knew it was but she didn't care. One hand on her ass and one on her thigh he moved it down and began to take his cock out of his pants. Feeling the cold air hit it caused him to take a sharp breath.

He wanted inside her and he didn't want to be gentle. He was pondering what he should do for a moment when he felt cold hands wrap around his shaft and begin rubbing slowly pulling him towards her. He could feel her warmth now as her lower body became hot to the touch. It was a so inviting.

"It's ok Charon.." She breathed. "Please..I need you.."

That drove him over the edge as he slammed into her hard causing her to cry out. He instantly regretted it hearing her cry until he heard a moan following shortly after. He looked at her face as he pulled out and back in less forcefully. Her eyes rolled and her head fell back with a loud moan shamelessly escaping her lips.

He began thrusting into her looking down to where she and him were connecting. Her hot wetness was just for him in this moment and he savored every last bit of it as he fucked her against the rock, her armor scraped the back as her body bounced up and down to his rhythmic thrusts.

She hadn't even noticed the one large hand that slithered up her armor and under her shirt towards her breast. He squeezed palming it while tweaking the nipples just slightly. This wasn't the first time he touched her there but they were in a lot better circumstance as he continued with his onslaught of earth shattering movements.

He felt her tighten around him signalling her release was coming soon. Wanting so much to watch her face as she came just for him made him quicken his speed.

"Charon..oh.. yes..AH." She couldn't help the things that escaped her mouth. She was definitely not quiet and he loved it. Her voice rang around his head pushing him further into her.

Her walls clamped around him as her head fell back barely missing the rock as her grip tightened around him. Eyes clamped shut and mouth formed in a large O as she screamed his name one last time. Fuck, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Fuck.." He thrust into her a few more times before he felt himself come deep inside her.

They both stayed like that for awhile. Her head on the rock behind her, legs still clamped around his waste and arms around his neck while his head was on her neck, savoring her smell, one hand on her ass and the other on the wall by her head supporting himself up.

He was the first to move as he pulled out of her and set her securely down on the ground. He put himself away and turned around as she pulled her pants back up, hand resting just below her belly button. They looked at each other, a smile upon both of their lips not wanting to break the silence as they continued on their journey.

* * *

It was amazing. Life changing even, she thought to herself. So much different then the first time and she couldn't help but want more. A lot more.

They trudged through the wastes not speaking because there was no need. It was a peaceful quiet and she never felt better in her life. She began to hum her favorite song quietly to herself as they made their way to Megaton.

Her mind wondered to the happy faces of her friends back in Moriarty's saloon. When she adventured she never was gone long. A week, two at most but never 4 months and she wondered if her friends thought she had died.

She worried about them. Especially her good friend Gob. He was so kind to her and even risked his well being to give her a discount. Every time she would go there she would order herself a shot of vodka and a shot of whiskey for her other friend Nova.

She would give him the caps and take the shot waiting for Moriarty to go seclude himself in his room. When he did she would make her way behind the bar and stuff a bag full of caps in Gob's pocket. He never liked it but she always did it because he was her dear friend.

She had asked Moriarty if she could pay off Gobs debt of 150,000 caps up front but he just scoffed at her and threw her out of his bar. The following day she would ask again and get thrown out until eventually he just ignored her. She asked everyday. One day he'd say yes and Gob would be free to go back to Underworld to see his mamma Carol. That is if the fire her and Charon started didn't burn the entire place down. Charon had assured her it wouldn't but she still had doubts.

She found herself jogging as Megaton came in to view and when she could make out every texture of metal stuck to it's walls she had found herself in a full on sprint, Charon huffing behind her. The Texas robot couldn't get a word in before she pried the doors open and ran passed Lucas Sims straight for the Saloon. She needed to see them to show them she was alive.

Charon had followed behind her confused when she burst into running. He didn't know Megaton like she did and he barely got glimpses of where she ran as he followed. He found her standing in front of a door chest heaving up and down faster than he could watch tears forming in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away and put her hand on the doorknob before turning it and walking inside.

* * *

Authors Note: So tell me how it was? Too fast? Too slow? Not enough detail? It'll only help me make it hotter!


	10. It's all just so sad

She searched around the room noting everything was exactly the same before her eyes settled on a very shocked ghoul behind the counter.

She walked behind the bar looking right at her friend, fresh tears poking through her eyes.

"Gob.." She sobbed before embracing him in a much needed hug.

She cried in his arms for a few seconds ignoring the jealous grunt that came from Charon. She was about to say something else before Moriarty came up behind her pulling her collar and slapping Gob across the face.

"Moriarty Stop!" She lunged at him grabbing his arm that was about to hit the cowering Gob a second time.

Moriarty pulled his arm back further, elbowing Mandy in the face hard enough to knock her back against the wall. He turned his attention back to Gob but before he could do anything Charon had already gotten him in a choke hold.

"How dare you?!" Moriarty screamed as his face quickly began to turn purple.

He felt his employers hands calmly place themselves on his arms.

"Charon stop." She said quietly.

He let go of Moriarty and looked down at her as she stared daggers at the coughing pathetic man blood pouring from her nose.

Moriarty quickly turned around taking the gun he had hidden under the bar and pointing it straight into Mandy's face.

"Get yer' arses in my office, now!" He said motioning the gun in it's direction. "Gob clean the fuck up would ya. Pile of shite."

He shut the door behind them and with the gun still pointed at Mandy walked over to his terminal and sat down.

"Tricky stunt ya pulled back there." He said. "Din't think you had it in ya, if I was bein' honest."

"You didn't need to beat him." Her expression never changing as she continued to stare daggers.

"Ya din't need to touch my property." He said casually. "And ya better wipe that look off yer face before I do it fer ya, lass."

She didn't and he just sighed. He opened the drawer to his left grabbing a note from it and replaced it with his gun before shutting it and locking it tightly.

"Got a letter from your boyo." He handing it to her. "Tell him this ain't a fuckin' post office. Now get the fuck out of my bar."

She ignored the letter as she shoved it in her breast pocket. Charon however couldn't help the jealousy he was feeling for the second time in the passed 30 minutes.

Boyo? Does that mean she had someone to keep her warm at night? Was what they did previously, nothing to her? He was confused beyond belief but was brought out of it when she began to speak again.

"Let me pay his debt." Her face had calmed down into a small glare but the hatred in her words still filled the room with a thick tension.

Debt? What debt? Charon listened quietly becoming more interested.

Moriarty sighed heavily once again and just looked at the girl.

"I said no and I meant it. What part uh that do ya not understand?"

"What does it matter to you if you get your damn money?" She banged her fist on the wall to her left seething with more rage.

Moriarty kelp his calm composure crossing his arms as he leaned back into his chair a slight smile creeping on his lips.

"Looks like someone here has got 'erself a wee little crush."

She rolled the idea around in her brain as she straightened herself dusting off some dirt that found its way on her armor before looking into Moriarty's eyes.

"So what if I do?"

His smile quickly faded at the realization of why she wanted to set Gob free. He was instantly disgusted.

She was lying of course but she would do and say anything to get Gob away from this fucker.

Charon had about choked on his breath at the sound of it though. She was in love with that ghoul? I mean, it would explain the hug and tears but he would have never guessed there to be another ghoul or one as pathetic as this one. And there was still the question about the love letter, well he assumed it was a love letter. The idea of her stringing along a couple hearts wasn't impossible. She was becoming famous fast in the wastes but that didn't stop the sting he felt in his heart.

"Yer fuckin' nasty." He heaved a little. "That's a crime against humanity, loving a fuckin' zombie. And what of this one hmm? You fuckin' him too?" He pointed at Charon who's expression never changed despite the thoughts running around his head.

"Who gives a fuck!?" She screamed. "Let me fucking pay the debt and I'll leave!"

"NO! Yer gonna leave right now and never come back. As far as I'm concerned yer no better than any of them." He was standing now. He walked to the back door leading to Megaton and opened it looking at the two waiting for them to leave. "Out with the both of ya!"

She made no move to leave as she crossed her arms.

"Charon, if he comes to touch you or me I want you to tie him to his bed." She watched as Moriarty's face became red with rage.

"Is this a command?" Charon asked looking down at his employer.

She looked up into his eyes with a sinister smile, the blood swiped and dried on her face and he couldn't help but think she looked down right sexy in this moment.

"Yes."

Charon walked a bit in front of her cracking his knuckles as he stood in the middle of the two.

Moriarty slammed the door shaking the entire place before walking to his terminal and taking out the gun he had put away.

"You two are a bunch of crazy cock suckers, thinking you can talk to me like that in my bar, my office let alone!"

He pointed the gun between the two of them, eyes scanning the room that became smaller and smaller as Charon took small steps towards him. Charon was backing him into the corner growling as Moriarty pointed the gun solely on Mandy.

"I will fuckin' shoot her if you don't back away!" He was becoming frantic as the gun in his outstretched arm began to shake. "I mean it!"

Taking one more step Charon heard the fire of a gun and quickly slammed Moriarty's hand on the desk crushing his fingers and pushed him off the ground by his neck.

"Smooth-skin are you alright? Are you hurt?" Charon asked as Moriarty squirmed and tried to catch his breath. When he didn't get a response right away his heart began to quicken and the fear hit his stomach like he'd been hit by a truck.

"I..I'm ok. It went straight through so..I'll be ok." Her voice was faint as she responded. "And it's Mandy." she gave a short laugh.

Hearing how small she sounded he yelled slamming Moriarty's back against the wall knocking the air out him and tossing him onto the bed and tying him down with old scraps of cloth he found on the ground.

He turned around to check on Mandy but she was standing right beside him clutching her arm. He still had the scared look on his face and it made the vaulty's heart stutter when he looked at her.

She put her other hand on his face and his eyes closed releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm alright." She said soothingly rubbing under his eye with her thumb.

His heart swelled at the little touch but it dissipated when he saw the tiny corner of the love letter peeking from her pocket. He moved away from her, anger and jealousy filling him as he glared at Moriarty.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt her that he pulled away suddenly giving Moriarty a dirty look. She couldn't help but feel like the look was meant for her and she couldn't understand why he changed so suddenly. She made a mental note to ask him later as she rummaged through her bag for a stimpack. When she found one she stabbed it into her arm feeling a slight sting as the skin around the hole began to cover up and leave a little circular scar. She through it over her shoulder and put all of her attention on the disgusting man on the bed that was beginning to squirm under Charon's glare..

She didn't let him squirm long as she kicked his side practically growling in his face.

He groaned and tried to grasp his side remembering he was immobilized by the ties on his wrists and ankles.

He looked at the girl and ghoul towering over him not holding in the tiny whimper that came out.

She chuckled sadistically at how low he looked in this moment and stared right into his eyes.

"Here's how things are going to go..." She started. "You're going to tell me where his bill is and you're going to sign off his debt..." She paused thinking for a moment. "Or my friend here.." she pointed to Charon. "Is gonna show you how a real person beats worthless piles of shit."

Moriarty spit into her face and laughed at her. "Yeah fuckin' right! Someone will wonder why I'm not out there and they'll come lookin' fer me!"

She stood up wiping the spit off her face and made her way to the door opening it just enough for her head to poke out.

She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her, including Moriarty.

"Hey Gob. If anyone wants to speak with Moriarty can you tell them he has a bunch of woman back here needing every last bit of his attention." She finished off with a sweet smile and batted her eyelashes at the men sitting at the bar who in turn hoot and hollered words like 'Get'm Moriarty!' and "Ya lucky bastard' and other vile words. Gob shook his head yes not hiding the confused look as she closed the door and locked it with a loud **_thunk_**.

Walking back to the bed Charon was eyeing her curiously and Moriarty's face was pale. Everyone in Megaton knew not to mess with Moriarty when he had his 'special' guests around and she was no exception.

"Ya dirty bitch! Sneaky little whor.." He was shut up with a punch in the face by Charon.

'You better fucking choose your words carefully." Charon said with a growl.

Moriarty looked at the girl as he spit blood and a tooth over the side laughing as he did.

"Fine. Ya win. The bill is in my desk and the key to it is in my pocket."

Charon fished out the key and handed it to Mandy who walked over to the desk feeling both Charon's and Moriarty's eyes on her. He hadn't stopped laughing and if anything it was louder as she dug through his papers throwing them on the ground as she found what she wanted.

Her blood boiled as she read the words listed on the page.

 ** _DEBT PAID IN FULL IN THE YEAR OF 2273_**

 ** _OF 150,000 CAPS_**

 ** _SIGNED: COLIN MORIARTY_**

Eyes bore into Moriarty as his laughing ceased and fear began to spread through his legs.

With long fast strides she made her way to his side ripping the laser pistol from its holster and shoving it right between his eyes.

"2273?! FUCKING 2273?!" She was shaking uncontrollably as rage filled her body.

"THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO! YOU WANNA TELL ME WHY HE'S STILL HERE?!"

Moriarty opened his mouth to say something but she pressed the laser pistol more into his face denting the bed.

"SAY SOMETHING TO MAKE ME END YOU, YOU FUCKER. SAY SOMETHING!"

His mouth shut and she didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger falling forward as his body disappeared turning into a pile of grey ash. She fell to the floor clutching her chest sobbing uncontrollably.

It was all so sad. Gob was beaten and verbally abused for 5 extra years by anyone and everyone. She knew he worked for Moriarty for 15 years before but what sick mind goes back on his word. Gob didn't deserve that and he wasn't a slave.

She felt large muscular hands pry her off the floor and rock her in his arms as she cried. He didn't know what he was doing, he just did it when he saw her crumble. He had never comforted someone before let alone one of his employers. Then again she wasn't like any employer he'd ever had. That must be why he felt the need to help her.

After awhile the crying stopped and she just clung to him, hand balled on his chest as he rubbed her back slowly.

The feeling of his hands brought tingling feelings in her lower region and she wanted so much to change positions and let him fuck her against the cold ground but that wouldn't be right. It was only cause she was hurt and it would be unfair to use him like that.

She sighed and settled on a kiss to his cheek and telling him thank you with as much sincerity as she could muster. She meant every word as she stared into his milky blue eyes.

She walked over to the desk grabbing the bill and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she wiped away dried tears and opened the door squinting as the light hit her bloodshot eyes.

More hoots and hollers erupted as she came into view but they stopped when Charon made his way to her side.

She pulled out her gun and raised it into the air. "Everyone get the fuck out if you don't want to be shot in the face." It didn't come out with as much finesse as she would have liked and when no one made the move to leave she looked at Charon for help.

Pulling out the gun he stole from Moriarty's desk he shot a beer still resting comfortably in someones hand, shattering it and growling ferociously. In an instant everyone was up and running out the door except for a few extremely drunk patrons passed out at their respective tables.

She smiled and patted Charon's arm. "Thank you."

He put away his gun as a triumphant smile found its way to his face.

Gob stood there confused as ever looking between the two of them. He was the first to break the silence.

"Mandy...I..thought you were dead." He said breathlessly staring into her eyes.

"I figured you would think that. I ran into some trouble in the D.C ruins and had to be taken care of for awhile in Underworld."

His face perked up a bit. "You were in underworld? Did you see Carol? Did you tell her I was alive and well?" He bombarded her with questions.

"Of course I did! She's the sweetest lady I've ever met Gob, you're so lucky to have a mother like her." She smiled at him.

An awkward silence fell over them and this was the first moment she realized Nova was gone.

"Gob, where is Nova?" She looked as his face searching his expression.

He smiled. "She finally paid off her debt about a month ago. Her and Lucas Sims instantly hit it off and she's been living with him ever sense. She really misses you and she cried when I suggested you had died." His face went sad again. "But you're here now which is all that matters." He said pulling her in for another hug.

He stiffened and pushed her away looking at Moriarty's door.

"What happened to him?"

"Gob.." she started off. "He..did something horrible." She looked down at her feet.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her lightly. "He didn't touch you did he? You've been crying I can see it. Did he touch you?" He shook her again and she looked up at him grabbing one of his arms.

"No, he didn't touch me but.." She trailed off using her other hand to take out the paper.

As if Gob knew what it was he dropped his hands and stared at it.

"Mandy..I can't read that. You're gonna have to.." He said not breaking eye contact with it.

She read it to him pausing after she said the year to look at his face. He looked as if he smelled something sour before it fell into one of complete devastation.

"I've been here for an extra 5 years?" He said as he looked passed her into nothing.

Soon his face filled with rage as he stormed into Moriarty's office.

"Gob!" She went after him but was stopped by Charon. "Charon what are you doing?" She asked looking into his face.

"He needs to be alone."

She looked back at the door and let her muscles calm in Charon's arms. He had a way with making her calm down.

She was startled when she heard crashing noises coming from the room as Gob screamed and kicked at anything he could. It was all just so sad.

After about an hour of Gob's outburst he emerged from the office breathing in heavily. Charon and Mandy had made their way around the bar to sit on the stools and just listen to what was happening.

He went into the back unlocking the fridge and grabbed three beers. He walked back to the bar and handed one to Charon and Mandy as he took the stool beside hers and began to drink.

After the beers were gone Gob sighed and looked at the vaulty next to him.

"Hey Mandy?" He said.

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm a free man now." He said smiling now.

"Yeah you are." She returned his smile.

"Please. Don't hate me.." He said as he grabbed her face and planted a harsh kiss to her lips.

She heard Charon's stand up and she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. He couldn't help the growl that shook him and the jealousy that filled him.

Gob broke the kiss after awhile not letting go of her face.

"You mean so much to me. No one ever treated me with the kindness you have. I fell in love with you from the moment you smiled at me and I hope what I just did doesn't make you hate me more than I hate myself." He let go of her face and sat back into his stool.

She was digging into Charon's skin with her nails when she spoke.

"It's ok Gob. I understand." She was tense and when Charon moved his hand on top of hers to stop her from tearing his skin she instantly relaxed thanking him for being here.

The rest of the time he spoke of what he was going to do from now on. With the money she had been giving him he had enough to be considered the richest man in Underworld. She told him about setting flame to The Ninth and he just laughed not worrying about the place burning down. Apparently the walls were made of metal and built specifically to stop fires from spreading.

She told him how she came to be Charon's employer leaving out all details of Ahzrukhal. When the conversation died down they said there goodbyes and he went upstairs to pack while her and Charon left to make their way to her home.

Charon was still raging about the Kiss and the moment the doors closed to her home he picked her up and slammed his mouth to hers.


	11. This isn't love

He wasn't thinking when he forced her lips to his. He wasn't thinking when he carried her up the stairs feeling her hot needy kisses around his face. He wasn't thinking when he laid her on her bed peeling her armor off her thin body. He wasn't thinking, and they loved it.

Her shirt was thin and he could see dirt lines from where her armor didn't cover her. He had stripped off her pants and she laid there in her shirt and thin black panties. She was hot to the touch but he could see her nipples through her shirt and he wanted to be all over them.

He lifted her shirt up and bent down running his tongue along the bottom of her breast. As he cupped one with his hand his mouth found the other greedily, eliciting soft moans from the girl beneath him. Her hands were running through what was left of his red hair and she could feel herself becoming wet at his neediness.

He lifted his head up and she took this chance to worm her hand under his armor throwing it off of him along with his shirt. The coldness touched his toned chest and he instantly missed her warmth. Her hands felt their way over every muscle on his body. She kissed his stomach as she worked her way onto his belt having no trouble getting it off the ghoul and slipping the pants down to his ankles.

She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began pumping. Charon couldn't help but groan at what she was doing to him and looked down to see her bend over and kiss the tip of his cock and licking her lips.

She followed by softly licking the top tasting him and licking down his shaft as she continued to pump her hand loving the sound of his heavy breaths and moans. She engulfed him taking in as much as she could in her mouth, hand around the rest, before pulling back and sliding him in her mouth again.

He hadn't received oral in such a long time that his body almost betrayed him as she stuffed him in her mouth. He instinctively grabbed the back of her head as she sucked him and lead her in a steady rhythm, her own hand reaching down to touch her sensitive nub now saturated in her arousal. She moaned and the vibration touched his tip and he pulled himself out before he could come inside her mouth. He looked at her; disheveled hair, hooded eyes and a hand in her lower region causing him to growl.

He wanted to give her the same treatment but his jealousy filled lust wanted nothing more than to fuck her for everything she's worth. He grabbed her thighs and flipped her over so her ass shot straight in the air as he climbed on the bed behind her.

He rubbed his cock against her folds and clit causing her to moan his name. He wanted her to beg for it as he continued to rub her fervently.

"Char..AHH..n. Please." She begged.

He slammed his cock into her and immediately pulled it out and bent over her.

"Beg for it." He said into her ear causing her to shudder as his hand found his way to her clit.

"God...UH..please..fuck me Charon!" She moaned loudly when he slipped his cock inside her again.

He continued to thrust as he spoke. "I bet Gob never touched you this way."

She didn't say anything in her lust filled moans.

"Did you like his kiss...Mandy." The way he said her name made her arch her back and moan his name.

"Answer me." He said with a growl.

"Oh..God...No...Charon. I didn't." She pushed back into him now as their thrusts synced together.

He could feel her walls tightening around him as she pushed back faster.

"Tell me your mine." He said as he bit down on her shoulder.

"Fuck!...I'm yours...all yours." She said as her walls clamped down in her orgasm.

He flipped her around to face him as he got off the bed and moved her to be in front of her.

"Hold you're breast together." He said with his pulsing cock in his hand.

She did as she was told and gasped when he slid his cock between them starting from the bottom.

"Oh fuck that's good." He said as he thrust in between her smooth squishy breasts.

This turned her on even more and she wanted to go again. She pushed her breasts together tighter when his cock was right in between and he moaned loudly grabbing onto her shoulders for balance. He pulled himself out and quickly grabbed her leg throwing it over his shoulder before penetrating her again for the second time that night.

* * *

They were utterly spent as they lay together naked on Mandy's bed. Legs intertwined with her head on his chest and his hand on her bad.

There was a knock at her door and she groaned that she had to get up. She planted a soft kiss on his chest before getting up and searching the floor for something to cover herself up with.

He watched her as she bent down giving him and eyeful of her sweet ass and put on his over sized shirt looking over her shoulder at him. His face had a small smile and he looked very cute as he laid with one arm behind his head.

She sauntered her way down the steps and to the door opening it wide to a teary eyed Nova and Gob standing before her. Nova rammed herself onto Mandy making them both topple over with a loud thud and was incoherently babbling things as she hugged Mandy tightly.

Gob's breath hitched in his throat looking over at the two girls laying together on the ground. Taking a good look at Mandy she was dressed in just a shirt and the more Nova wriggled the higher it went up her slender naked legs. She was completely naked under that shirt and Gob got a really nice eyeful of what was being exposed.

All of their attentions were brought to the stairs as a creak could be heard. There stood Charon in just his pants eyeing the two girls on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked smiling at his employer lying on the ground being straddled by a very busty female.

She shook her head yes and lifted her hip up to gesture to Nova to get off her. Nova stood up and helped Mandy to her feet as Charon came to stand by her staring daggers at Gob for looking at his woman.

"Oh..my." Said Nova at the realization of what her and Gob just walked into. She pointed at the two of them and cocked an eyebrow smiling wickedly. "I see."

Mandy blushed a deep shade of pink. "Hey! I'm aloud to do anything I want you know!"

"Oh I know..but I wasn't expecting this, baby doll." Her voice still oozed seductress as she motioned to Charon. "Although.. he does have a certain..something." She said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Why are you guys here so late anyway?" Mandy said bringing Nova out of her thoughts.

"Sweety, you aren't dead! Gob came to me to tell me he was leaving tonight and told me all about what happened today! I needed to come see you right away."

"You're leaving tonight Gob?" She said looking passed Nova to a nervous Gob.

"Oh..uh..yeah, I wanted to get to Underworld before sunset and before people realized Moriarty was dead and blamed me." He said rubbing his neck.

"Oh Gob if you need a place to lay low for the night you can stay here." Mandy said ignoring the growl that came from Charon.

Gob noticed it though and flinched. "Oh no, no it's ok. I really just want to get out of here."

"Well if you're sure." Mandy said putting her attention back to Nova. "It's so good to see you again Nova." She said smiling.

"I really though you were a goner. Anyway I just wanted to see for myself you were back. Tomorrow we have A LOT of catching up to do so don't plan anything." She looked at Charon and smiled mischievously. "You too big guy."

He grunted in response and Nova hugged Mandy one more time. Mandy walked over to Gob and hugged him goodbye and he froze as he felt her nipples through the shirt she was wearing. She was telling him she'll come visit soon and his hand began to wonder south before stopped at the sound of Charon growling again.

Nova laughed as she watched the entire display and dragged Gob out of the house leaving Mandy and Charon alone again.

"What a fucking weird day." She said as she spun around coming in contact with Charon's chest.

He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder with a hand planted on her ass and she giggled as he walked up the stairs. He nipped her thigh before laying her on the bed and getting in with her covering the two of them up with the thin sheet.

"Mmmm Charon you're so warm." She said as she nuzzled into his chest inhaling his scent. She opened her eyes to look at the difference between their skin. It was drastic but she felt they were the same. His skin was tough, like a callous but it wasn't rotten and squishy like people made it out to be. She knew this from hugging Gob but Charon was much more toned and muscular even considering the 40 years he was cooped up in The Ninth Circle.

Her eyes drifted to the upper left of his shoulder where she could see faint black line that looked to be forming something. She touched it, grazing it with her fingers and she could feel the lines.

"Hey Charon, what are these lines?" She said still touching them.

"It's my old tattoo from a long time ago." He said with eyes closed.

"Whats a tattoo?" She looked up at him.

"It's like..uh..a drawing but on your skin, no IN your skin."

"A drawing in your skin? Sounds painful."

"It is." He said with a smile.

She got out of the bed and went to her desk to grab something. She came back and snuggled back into her previous position and he felt something cold touch his skin. He back away looking down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't move." She said as she dragged the black pen along his skin connecting lines and recovering some to form something she had never seen before.

"What is that suppose to be?" She said putting the pen to her lips.

"It's a bird with some ribbon in it's out."

She looked back to him confusion in her eyes. "Now what the hell is a bird?"

Charon sighed. "It's this small flying thing that makes a lot of noise. They were everywhere before the bombs came killing them all."

"Oh..like a boatfly?" She said.

"The flying part yes. Birds were pretty though. And less dangerous. They had long soft feathers and strong beaks."

"I understand and then I don't understand." She said with frustration in her voice.

He chuckled. "It's all hard to explain. My dad had the same tattoo and when he passed away I got it in memory of him. The ribbon in it's mouth has my fathers dates on it."

She hugged him closer to his body. "Thank you for tell me."

He kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke he was disappointing to find she wasn't there with him. He grunted as he lifted himself off the bed throwing the sheet on the ground and looking around the room. His clothes were neatly folded on the dresser and the smell of squirrel stew lingered in the air as his stomach grumbled.

"Oh you're awake." She said standing at the doorway with a food platter in hand and a beautiful smile on her face.

She was still wearing just his shirt and he hoped that's all she was wearing when she walked over to him. She placed the platter with food on the desk and made her way to the bed getting on top of him and kissing the side of his face. She was straddling him and his hands were on her bottom and they just looked at each other.

She kissed him gently on the lips and he savored the smell of her hair as it dropped off her shoulder and onto his face. He slowly lifted the shirt off her body and dragged one hand from her bottom all the way to her shoulder blades moving slow and bending down to kiss the top of her chest. She sighed happily as her body turned to putty in his hands.

He lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed suckling and kissing his way up to her face. This wasn't just sex anymore. His touches were smooth and gentle and it set her body aflame as her heart swelled in her chest. The way she reacted to his feather-lite touches made his heart stutter and he'd never felt this way before. He didn't want to ravage her, he wanted to make love to her slowly, forever.

This was what it felt like to happy he told himself. In the arms of someone he cared for. This wasn't love, both of them would agree but the connection they shared instantly with each other was something worth fighting for. They didn't care about the world around them as they molded together. Nothing could harm them the way they were now and they just looked into each others eyes letting their bodies talk for them.

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_ So I didn't really know how to end this. I thought it was going to be shorter but as I kept writing I thought it was going to be longer. I left it open like this because I know I will be writing a sequel to it eventually if people liked this one.

I've read so many of the Charon/LW stories that I didn't really know where to go with these two. I liked him being rough and tough but I hated it when they didn't develop because of it, and I liked the lovey dovey but it never felt like it was Charon. I tried my best to incorporate the two but I know I just ended up going with lovey dovey.

I have so many more ideas for these two. Just go to put it to paper!

Leave a review even if just to say good or bad because I can't judge my own writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
